


Burn Marks

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [281]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Angst, Character Death, Death Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Death fic. Sam as an angel. Dean still hunter. When Dean and Sam are battling angels that disagree on their relationship. Sam gets stabbed and dies in Deans arms, marking his skin with the wing marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Marks

More angels had appeared, and Dean growled, gripping two angel blades.

Fuck anyone who didn’t like Sam and him.

Sam and Dean twisted and turned, fighting the angels, slashing them, and watching them fall.

They had most of them down, and Dean had his back turned while he was stabbing one.

When Sam look he saw an angel, raising her arm for a killing blow.

“No!” Sam screamed, running towards the angel and Dean.

Dean spun around, eyes wide, hand scrabbling behind him to grab a blade.

Sam dove in the way as Dean yanked a blade out of a dead angel, tossing it at the one trying to kill him.

A flash of Grace shone, and Dean shut his eyes before feeling an intense burning against his body.

When he opened his eyes, the female angel was dead, and Sam was on his body.

“Sammy, we did it.” Dean said. “Sammy?”

Sam’s body slumped onto the ground and Dean knew what had happened. He looked down at his own body, shirt torn and gone, flesh scarred where Sam’s wings had burned.

“No…Sammy…don’t…no.” Dean whispered.

He flipped Sam over and saw the angel, eyes shut, body lifeless.

“Sammy…no, please.” Dean whimpered, hands pushing the angel’s hair out of the way. “Sam….” Dean sobbed over the angel’s body, cradling him, the only reminder left being the burn on his chest.


End file.
